Most contents on the Internet have banner advertisements thereon that are linked to HPs (home-pages) of sponsors. Users can view advertisement pages linked therefrom by clicking banner advertisements. Thus, it is possible to notify users of corporate advertisements and advertisements of new products.
Many sites have sponsors posting advertisement banners thereon, and collect advertising rates therefor, and use advertising as working money for the sites. However, in recent years, the clicking rate of banner advertisements is getting extremely small, and from a sponsor view point, the attractiveness as to posting advertisements on such sites is getting small. Furthermore, since the number of posting advertisement banners is decreasing, there are many cases in which sites themselves are not workable.
On the other hand, due to popularization of xDSL and optical fibers, the download of large capacity files is possible. Also, streaming reproduction of motion pictures is possible.
An object of this invention is to provide a data communication system that can present advertisements properly to users and that is attractive to sponsors and site administrators.